Throw It All Away
by ThatOnePairofGlasses
Summary: Dawn "Darkness" Rose is a cute hedgehog who's only looking for love in all the wrong places. What happens when Shadow follows her one night and they fall in LOVE! It'd be nice except... Scourge likes her too. Read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi im ThatOnePairofGlasses and i never told you guys i actually like sonic the hedgehog and i wanted to make a fanfiction based on it ok bi for now n thnx to Ramon-Doodle-Noodles on dA for ceta reading dis for me u rox  
XoXoXoXoXoX

Hi my name is Dawn "Darkness" Rose and I'm related to Amy f*cking Rose. We're twin sisters. She's pink and cute and stuff but I'm grey and red and actually cool. I hate her face so much, ugh. I have light cream skin with dark shadows under my eyes and a small nose. My hair is down to my feet and is blacker than my fur color. It also hangs over one of my dark blood red eyes. My outfits are all emo and cool. Like right now I'm wearing a black version of Amy's dress with red lace on it and black boots with pink stripes going down it and fingerless gloves with red bracelets. My eyes are connected like Sonic's(AN: if you think hes cooler den shadow and scourge den get da hell outta her!) and I'm wearing red eyeshadow with black stencil art in it like stars and moons. I was running in the Seaside Hill and it was dark out with an eclipse. I paused by the water which was blood red because of the eclipse. I cried limpid tears into it and it turned back blue.

"Are you crying?" asked a voice. I turned around. It was my most  
emo friend... Shadow the Hedgehog.

"None of your businesswax!" I shouted depressed and angrily when he walked towards me.

"You look sad." Shadow said.

"I'm not!" I said and ran away.

AN: Do you think its good? tell me! Thnx!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thnx for the review! it brightened up my day :)

XoXoXoXo

It was the next day. I got out of bed to go to my kitchen to drink some blood. Did I mention I'm a werehog? I'm not huge like Sonic though, I'm sexy because I just have white markings and even darker fur to the point where I look like a black hole. But don't underestimate me because I'm also super strong and I can summon Dark Chaos to kill you! Anyway, I was walking around the house when all of a sudden... There was a knock on the door! It was...

Scourge the Hedgehog! That's my super hot and goth JUST friend. It was also Fiona the Fox! His cute girlfriend. She's like my best friend.

"Hey Scourgey." I said sexily.

"Yo." he said with a big smile.(AN: dont u think creepy smiles are lik soooo cute?) "Do you wanna go to Moebius with me?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied. Then we went. We got there at night. Fiona and I went to the mall to shop. Scourge ran off somewhere because he's too cool.

But when we got there... Shadow was there!

"What the f*ck are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I was worried about you." he said.

"You're a creep! You just want to f*cking stalk me you f*cking creep!" I walked away with Fiona as he looked at me with sad eyes, tears welling up in them and dropping on the tile melancholily. But it made me feel bad so I apologized and asked him out. He was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanx for the good reviews!

xomaxo

Shadow and I went to the ARK for our date. But before that I went home to get ready and I dressed up in a black t-shirt with a red stripe down it and a red skirt and some black glass slippers. I also styled my hair so you could see both my eyes which had a moon and sun stenciled on my eyeshadow. Then I put on some lipstick and I was f*cking ready.

When we got there Shadow showed me his pet lizard named Biolizard and his friend maria the b*tchhog was super cheerful and I hated her ugly cute blonde hair. Plus she was too young and ugly for Shadow anyway. Then I realized... I actually like him! He was super emo and cool, but he's my friend. How could I like him? He'd hate me forever. But then I realized... We're on a date so he must like me too!

"Dawn?" Shadow asked mysteriously which I also liked about him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you love me? As a friend?" he asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"You're lying." he said angrily. I gasped.

"How did you know?"

"I traveled forward in time and I've seen this whole scene." she replied.

"Oh." I said.

"So yeah I love you too. Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." he said sexily.

"Ok." I nodded sexily and then... **WE KISSED.**


	4. Amy Rose needs to go die

So then I was like OMG freaking out brvause Shadow actually kissed me just now! That was way past cool! After that I was walking back home when... I was knocked out by something! I fainted. Then I woke up and... SCOURGE WAS LIEING NEXT TO ME SEXILY! I gasped.

"What the f8cking f*ck?" I asked angrily. I smacked him with my heart-shaped pillow and he fell off the bed.

"I was guarding you!" he yelled.

"Yeah right, you just want to get with me now that I'm dating Shadow." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, you got knocked out while you were walking home! I helped you walk home. Then I went after the assaulter and it was..."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." he said. I gasped.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oh my god." I screamed and ran out of the room. I called Amy(my stupid godd*mn sister) and yelled at her for sending her boyfriend after me. She totally hates me because i murdered our parents in a fit of radical rage. She said it wasn't true but I knew she was lying. So, I went over to my best friend(Fiona)'s house and we ate cookies and had tea.

"I think Amy is lying." Fiona sad as she ate a cookie.

"Me too." I said, drinking some tea.

"I broke up with Scourge." Fiona said.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"He kissed another girl. It was that insane girl, Rosy the Rascal."

"She's kinda hot though."(AN: omg I LOVE that song don't you?) I said, blushing.

"Yea." Fiona agreed.

"So what do I do about Amy." I asked.

"Kill her." Fiona said.

"Okay."

AN: sorry for not updating in 4ever. school sux but i luv these snowdin days (geddit becuz i luv undertale?)


	5. Chapter 5

Happy VDay! Enjoy! This is a Valentin day secial!

* * *

Shadow woke me up the next day. I gasped. It was VALENTINE'S DAY!

I got up, brushed my teeth, ate a bowl of fruit loops and drank orange juice, brushed me hair, and put on a beautiful dress. It was dark red with glittering blood red sparkles all over it in swirl patterns. It was tied around the hip with a black bow and it was cut in half at the belly so I could show off my golden and silver skull belly button piercing. The hem came just above me knees. Shadow said I looked very sexy.

After that I waited until night to call Shadow and ask him to come with me to a restaurant for a date. He said yes. I screamed happily and cried happy tears of blood.

Shadow showed up to take me to the restaurant in a tuxedo even darker than his fur and a sexy blood red tie. He gave me a purple coresauge. I gasped, how did he know my favorite color was purple?

So we went to the restaurant and ate there. It was really boring because all he talked about was his stupid ex girlfriend Madia but I didn't want to tell him he was boring.

Then I asked him what he thought of me because yknow, I was the girl in front of him. "What do you think of me?"

He told me I was very pretty. "You're very pretty."

I told him he was lying. "Liar! What do you think of me personally?"

"Uoure very nice," Shasow lied.

I turned away and cried because I knew he wasn't telling the truth. "You only like me because of my looks." I sobbed. Then...…... I left.

He chased after me. I sobbed harder. "We should break up, Dawn." Shadow cried manlily.

"I break up with you, Shadow the Hedgehog. I break up with you." I cried blood. Shadow left.

* * *

It hurt to write this sorry guys r&r


End file.
